Where you end Rus
by Ldinka
Summary: Догадайтесь, оонгфик, ГорациоСпид слэш


Where you end 

**Бета**: Simorg

**Дисклеймер:** Мне даже и во сне привидеться не может, что я владею здесь чем-то еще кроме своего больного воображения.

**Комментарии автора: **Написано на песню Moby - Where you end. Что-то с переводом у меня не клеится… Если вы знаете английский, не читайте русский вариант (проза)

**Oh where you end…**

Some things fall apart

(Иногда все рушится вокруг тебя)

Some things make you old

(Некоторые вещи делают тебя старше)

Some things that you find

Are beyond your control

(Иногда ты не можешь контролировать происходящее)

Иногда удивляешься, как можно ходить каждый день на работу, видеть все это: горе, боль, смерть и кровь - при этом продолжать жить. Как человек может называть себя венцом природы, если среди нас есть те, кто способен изнасиловать и убить ребенка, или зарезать из-за уязвленного самолюбия? Мне больно видеть это. Но еще больнее осознавать, что и ты видишь эту грязь. Ты не любишь, когда происходящее выходит из под твоего контроля. Ты злишься, когда не можешь добиться справедливости. Ты грустишь. И мое сердце сжимается, когда твои полные печали карие глаза встречаются с моими. Я хочу протянуть руку, хочу обнять тебя. Сделать что-либо, что хотя бы на секунду осветит твою душу спокойствием и тишиной. Согреть, поцеловать, высушить твои слезы.

Но не могу. Сейчас. И я благодарю небеса за то, что могу сделать это позже. Дома. Когда мы будем одни. Когда мы перестанем быть лейтенантом Горацио Кейном и детективом Тимоти Спидлом. А просто будут я и ты.

I love you and you're beautiful

(Я люблю тебя и ты прекрасен)

You write your own songs

(Ты пишешь собственные песни)

But if the right part is leaving

Turned out to be wrong

(Но что если решение уйти окажется не верным?)

Я люблю тебя. И это помогает мне жить. Ты прекрасен. И это помогает мне переносить все плохое. Потому что я знаю, чтобы не произошло, как бы не был ужасен день, стоит мне увидеть твое лицо, прикоснуться к тебе, к твоим мягким губам, и я спасен. И все померкнет. Останешься лишь ты и любовь в твоих глазах.

If I could kiss you now

(Если бы я мог поцеловать тебя)

I'd kiss you now again and again

(Я бы целовал тебя снова и снова)

I don't know where I begin

(Я не знаю, где начинаюсь я)

And where you end

(И где заканчиваешься ты)

Очередное преступление. Очередная невосполнимая утрата. Чья-то боль, чьи-то слезы. И я смотрю на тебя. Ты занят, ты изучаешь улики, ты не замечаешь моего взгляда, но это не важно. И хоть я не могу поцеловать тебя, не могу утешиться в твоих объятиях, я счастлив. Потому что я знаю, что это возможно. Что это будет.

Thought I fell in love the other day

(Как-то я влюбился)

With an old friend of mine

(В одного моего старого друга)

I was running kisses

(И я целовал)

Down every inch of the spine

(Каждый сантиметр твоей спины)

Я помню те дни, когда во мне не было этой уверенности. Я помню те дни, когда не знал, как жить с любовью в сердце. Видеть тебя, тянуться к тебе, но не видеть ответа. И я благодарю звезды и облака. Потому что однажды я узнал, что я не одинок. Я нашел свое счастье. И ты нашел его. Мы нашли друг друга.

We had the roof down

(Мы опустили крышу у авто)

The sun came shining in

(Впустили внутрь солнце)

The black fact is...

(Самое странное…)

that I was thinking of you

(Я думал о тебе)

В тот день мы встретились на похоронах одной маленькой девочки. Мы нашли убийцу - он ответит за свои преступления. Но жизнь потеряна, и мы можем только скорбеть о ней.

Я смотрел на ее родителей, на их слезы и попытки утешить друг друга. А мысли мои были только с тобой. Мне хотелось, чтобы меня тоже утешал любимый человек. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда ты вдруг возник рядом и положил руку мне на плечо. Ты предложил мне подвезти меня на моей же собственной машине. Я всегда улыбаюсь, вспоминая тот момент. А потом, уже у меня дома, мы сидели на заднем крыльце и болтали о всякой ерунде. Я не мог отвести от тебя глаз. А ты поцеловал меня. Нерешительно, нежно и мягко. Я плакал в ту ночь, я не сказал тебе об этом, но когда ты уснул в моих объятьях, я расплакался. Потому что я был счастлив. Как никогда в жизни.

I slept in the sun the other day

(Я спал в лучах солнца)

I thought I was fine

(И я думал, что я в порядке)

Everything seemed perfect

(Все казалось идеальным)

Until I had you on my mind

(До тех пор, пока ты был в моих мыслях)

Я провожаю солнце на закате, и мягкий бриз приносит соленый запах океана. Я могу пережить все что угодно. Я могу бороться без устали. До тех пор, пока ты рядом. Пока ты есть.

I tried to love you

(Я старался любить тебя)

I did all that I could

(Я делал все что мог)

I wish that the bad now

And finally turned into good

(Я хотел, чтобы все плохое превратилось в хорошее)

И даже если кто-то сможет скрыться, уйти от ответственности, ты посмотришь мне в глаза, и я вспомню о самом главном. О нашей любви.

If I could kiss you now

I'd kiss you now again and again

I don't know where I begin

And where you End

If I could kiss you now..

If I could kiss you now..

If I could kiss you now..

Oh where you end,

Is where I begin.

Ночь, луна, звезды в окно. Больше никого, только мы вдвоем. Страсть и желание. Дрожь и трепет. Мы единое целое. И даже мы не знаем, где заканчиваешься ты, и где начинаюсь я.


End file.
